Tears
by Hana Han
Summary: Kematian ada untuk sebuah kehidupan yang baru. Sougo tahu dan dia percaya. Di mana ada kehidupan, saat itu pula ada jiwa yang pergi./ OkiKagu oneshoot. RnR?


Tears.

Gintama Sorachi Hideaki.

.

Happy reading.

.

.

.

.

.

Kematian ada untuk sebuah kehidupan yang baru.

Sougo tahu dan dia percaya. Di mana ada kehidupan, saat itu pula ada jiwa yang pergi. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Tapi ketika sebuah kematian menghampiri orang yang berharga baginya, dia merasa tidak rela jika sebuah kehidupan tersebut lahir. Ingin rasanya Sougo mencari dan membunuhnya sebagai ganti nyawa kakaknya, Okita Mitsuba. Walau Sougo mengerti kalau itu bukan salah kehidupan yang lahir tersebut. Kami-sama sudah menggariskannya seperti itu.

Apalagi ketika sakitnya tersimpan rapi tanpa bisa dia ungkapkan.

Menyakitkan. Ingin mati rasanya.

Cara meredakan emosi yang merambat keluar adalah tarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Maka Sougo melakukannya. Namun berapa kali pun dia melakukannya, emosinya tetap ingin keluar.

Menyebalkan.

Sougo menepuk keras beberapa kali dadanya yang terasa sesak. Hanya cara itu yang bisa meredakan rasa sakitnya. Meski akhirnya berganti menjadi fisiknya yang sakit.

Sebuah helaan napas keluar bersamaan dengan suara dedaunan kering khas musim gugur terinjak. Itu jelas bukan Sougo. Karena sekarang dirinya tengah duduk bersandar lesu di depan kamar. Mengingat memori menyakitkan akan kematian kakaknya.

Mata Sougo yang awas langsung beralih pada sumber suara. Manik krimsonnya mendapati seorang gadis jingga tengah berdiri di samping pohon. Sapphire beningnya menatap Sougo dengan pandangan yang entah kenapa menurut Sougo menyebalkan.

"Itu pasti menyakitkan," katanya dengan suara cempreng yang khas.

Satu-satunya gadis Yorozuya itu berjalan mendekati Sougo. Payungnya terbuka lebar demi menghalangi angin musim gugur. Tanpa izin Kagura duduk tak jauh dari pemuda sadis tersebut.

Sougo mendengus. Wajahnya berpaling ke arah manapun. Dia terlalu lengah. Jika saja Kagura musuhnya, dengan memperlihatkan sisi emosionalnya seperti tadi, pasti gadis itu akan melubangi kepala Sougo dengan pistol payungnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sougo tanpa melihat Kagura.

Kagura tidak langsung menjawab. Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong celananya dan memberikannya pada Sougo.

Sekotak sukonbu.

"Untukmu, aru!" seru Kagura riang. Seolah sukonbu tersebut bisa membuat perasaan Sougo lebih baik.

Sougo mengangkat alisnya. Apa-apaan itu?

"Apa tidak ada yang lebih bagus dari sebuah sukonbu?" tanya Sougo. Meski begitu tangannya tetap mengambil makanan asam tersebut.

Kagura memandang bingung. "Yang lebih baik? Apa memangnya?"

Bibir kapten divisi satu tersebut tersungging miring. "Pelukan misalnya," jawabnya asal namun ditanggapi serius oleh gadis berusia empat belas tahun tersebut.

Karena setelah berkedip beberapa kali, Kagura menaikkan kakinya dan merangkak mendekati Sougo. Tanpa sempat Sougo mengelak, gadis tersebut sudah memeluk Sougo. Kepalanya dia tumpukan di atas kepala Sougo sementara tangan kecilnya mengusap pelan rambut pasir milik pemuda tersebut.

"Tidak apa menangis, aru. Mungkin akan sedikit memalukan karena kau seorang sadis, tapi itu akan melegakan. Sadis juga manusia, jadi tidak apa," ujarnya pelan. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil. Dia memang masih kecil 'kan, Kagura ini?

Sougo tertegun. Dia tidak bisa menolak. Tepukan kecil di kepalanya-entah kenapa-membuatnya nyaman. Seperti tangan kakaknya? Tidak, bukan. Tangan kakaknya jauh lebih lembut. Ini ... entahlah. Yang jelas ada sebuah emosi yang memaksa untuk keluar. Emosi yang tidak ingin ia tunjukan pada siapapun termasuk dirinya sendiri namun tidak masalah di hadapan gadis ini.

Sadar atau tidak, tangan Sougo tergerak untuk membalas pelukan gadis keturunan ras terkuat tersebut. Dia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang kecil Kagura. Matanya terpejam seperti hendak tidur. Perlahan satu demi satu kenangan kembali hadir dalam pikirannya. Masa kecilnya yang bahagia meski hanya dengan sang kakak hingga perpisahan menyakitkan yang dia alami beberapa minggu lalu.

Kagura sendiri tetap memeluk Sougo. Dia bisa merasakan tubuh pemuda tersebut bergetar. Dalam hati dia mendengus. Mengutuk kekeraskepalaan si total sadis. Apa sulitnya melepaskan emosi? Katanya sadis, tapi sikapnya benar-banar masokis.

"Kh!"

Sudah mulai, batinnya. Kagura tersenyum. Ada perasaan bangga karena telah berhasil melihat sisi lain seorang Okita Sougo. Meski dia tidak menyukai Sougo yang seperti ini, sih.

"Daijoubu, aru. Hanya ada aku di sini," ucap Kagura. Tangannya tetap mengusap rambut Sougo yang terasa begitu lembut di tangannya.

Qipao merahnya terasa diremas erat. Pundaknya basah oleh air mata. Suara isakan tak tertahankan tumpah keluar. Mengiringi suara angin musim gugur hari ini. Dan itu semua berasal dari seorang Okita Sougo. Kagura tahu benar bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang sangat dia sayangi, maka dari itu dia ingin Sougo melepaskan segala bebannya.

Semakin lama pelukan Sougo semakin erat. Begitu erat hingga hampir menyakitkan bagi dirinya yang memiliki darah klan terkuat. Itu artinya beban Sougo amat sangat berat. Dia ingin mengungkapkannya, namun egonya terlalu tinggi hingga dia memilih terus bertahan. Hingga akhirnya beban itu bertumpuk dan baru meledak saat ini.

Dan hari ini Sougo menangis. Mengeluarkan air mata yang selama ini dia tahan dengan Kagura yang tetap memeluknya bahkan setelah air mata tersebut sudah tak mengalir lagi. Semacam menikmati suasana damai yang terjalin di antara keduanya tanpa sadar.

.

.

.

.

.

End.

.

.

.

.

.

A/n.

Hallooowww~ yeah bikin ini dadakan dan taraaa beginilah jadinya. Wkwk selamat membaca aja yah. Aku ga bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi :""""

Kritik dan saran snagat dibutuhkan. Bubyee di fanfic berikutnya :"

Hana Kumiko


End file.
